Experimentation
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: Edward has been alive a very long time and there are some things that he really wants to try out. So how does Jacob fit into all of this? A Edward/Jacob fanfic. If you don't like it...don't read it. Read and Review and we will love you!


Story by Tabby

Typed by Spike

Spike and Tabby do not own _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn_ (thank God!). We do not make any profit off these stories so if you try to sue us we will find you and kill you after letting you spend days sitting in lemonade with tiny cuts all over your body.

TABBY: Spike, stop threatening the nice reviews.

SPIKE: *sigh* Fine. So basically guys don't sue us. We can't afford _another_ law case. We're still trying to pay for the one that was issued after the attempted murder of one Stephenie Meyer after she wrote that atrocious manuscript called _Breaking Dawn_. We love you though so leave a review! Tabby totally deserves them!

Experimentation by Tabby the Cat

Jacob Black looked up at the moon, the wind whipping at the pants he was slipping his feet into. He was just happy to lie alone in his mind, and in alone in the trees. He was tired of the constant noise, the people- well not exactly people- in his head. He was tired of the bloodsuckers and then, of course, there was Bella. Bella and Edward.

Even the thought of the name made his skin crawl, and he shuddered despite the head that radiated off him. He grabbed a branch of a pine tree near the trunk and swung himself up. He balanced on it, emptying his mind, and walked down it as the branch bent, carving until the tip touched the ground where he jumped off.

Jacob tired to forget everything, but it became increasingly difficult to keep the phrase 'Edward and Bella' from repeating over and over in Bella's then her father's voice. Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella. Again the voice slowly morphed into an even more unpleasant voice, a deeper, more melodic voice. Edward and Bella, Edward and Bella, Edward and Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

"Jacob?" Jacob started at the touch, realizing his head was pressed against a beech tree. He jumped, turning 180 degrees, surprised he had not heard who was approaching. He was met with a sarcastic grin.

"Where you busy? Because I can come back later." Jacob glared at the man before him as his senses slowly came back to him.

"What do you want, Edward?" This came out a little more harshly than he had intended, he had after all, decided that he would tolerate the bloodsucker, for Bella's sake, but he was still a little confused. Edward, however, just stared at him with golden eyes.

"That's an interesting question," Edward smiled, speaking calmly as he ever did. "I've been a long, long time Jacob. And I've done a lot of things in that time." Edward was laying a very fine stress on some of the more descriptive words while reaching his hand up to rest on the tree behind Jacob. "I have also learned to know what I want, and there are just a few things that I have never done," Edward reached his other hand to tree on Jacob's other side. "And that I want to do…"

Throughout this little speech, Jacob had been looking at the boy who was slowly entrapping him with stun and confusion, his breath catching in hi throat as he realized what Edward was talking about.

"Wh…What?" Jacob stammered. "What are you talking about?" he said, more fiercely. He put his hand on the older man's chest and pushed him away hard. With inhuman strength against inhuman strength, Edward's determination prevailed and he took a step closer, closing the distance between them to just a few inches.

"Jacob," Edward said, shaking his head, arms still trapping the younger boy. "I've learned how to get what I want." He wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist, pressing them both into the tree.

"Oi! Wait a second!" Jacob cried, alarmed. He pulled himself out from between the tree and the boy, but was caught again by the vampire who pulled him hard, causing both to fall, Jacob on top of Edward.

Jacob did not know what was going on. It seemed like a dream. Admittedly, a strange one, but a dream nevertheless. He had spent so long as the enemy of this man, they had hated each other. They were enemies by nature, let alone they were in love with the same girl. Or so he had thought. And he was a guy! None of it made any sense, and yet here he was, on top of the bloodsucker who had positively thrown himself at him, who was just grinning up at him and it was all he could do not lean down and kiss him. It was like he had lost all control of his body.

The male bloodsucking fiend sneered up at his indecision and reached up, lifting his head just enough for the tow boys' lips to meet. Jacob was lost…

Who had ever said that vampires had disgusting blood-breath had obviously never actually gotten very near one. In fact, once you got this close, the whole 'vampire smell' went away, and Jacob suddenly realized what Bella must have been smelling for so long. He melted into the other man. Jacob's mind stopped.

This was another man. This other man was Bella's boyfriend. The bloodsucker. The stalker vampire. The intruder, the enemy, the one he was supposed to hate. A man! But he liked girls!

He heard Edward gasp a little as they released lips and he lowered his head to the ground. After half a minute, Edward started to laugh.

"What?" Jacob asked as he turned cherry red and finally scrambled off the other boy.

"Well, you can keep telling yourself you like girls, but the rest of you says something very different." Edward sat up and rubbed the back of his head, looking contemplative. "I should have tired this before, but I wonder if it's because you're a boy, or because you're a werewolf…or maybe," he looked at over at the other boy whose thoughts had finally formed themselves into one overriding desire. "Maybe, it's just because you're Jacob. Shall we experiment?" Edward leaned over the other boy.

"Sure, sure," he said with an evil grin spreading across his face as he reached up to unbutton the vampire's shirt.

"And you're right," Edward sneered. "You really do smell better the closer you get."

---*---*---*---*---

All noise in the Black house ceased when they heard the front door shut. Sam quickly rose and strode out of the living room, starting to talk loud enough for the rest of the pack to hear.

"Jacob! Where have you been? You've been gone all night. Why didn't you change back into a wolf to get home?" The younger boy looked at him, trying to hide a reddening face.

"I had some stuff n my mind," he said gruffly. "I needed the time…alone," he added at Sam's raised eyebrow.

"Well, come in and have some breakfast. You look worn out. Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob tried to push all thoughts from his mind as he had breakfast. He really would have to get better at hiding these sorts of things if he was ever going to survive as a werewolf. Especially since he was going to have to 'get lost thinking' again the evening after next. It would really suck if any of this ever slipped out to the others.

Jacob snorted cheerios into his nose as he tired to imagine the other's first reaction if he let them see any part of the night before. After cleaning the milk and cereal off the table in his kitchen, he decided tit would probably be best to avoid transforming at all for a few weeks. Though, the temptation to shock his pack might outweigh sane reasoning.

-

-

-

So there you have, that's the end. Now tell us what you think. Oh and tell us what you think will happen to Bella! We would love to know what your imaginations come up with. :D

Love,

Tabby!


End file.
